The Second Generation
by Frodo Potter
Summary: What happens when a new dark lord arises, and the world is relying on the children of the Fellowship? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1: A New Hope

Disclaimer: J.R.R. Tolkien owns the characters. I own the plot and one character.  
  
Chapter 1: A New Hope  
  
Frina, the daughter of Sam Gamgee's youngest daughter Goldilocks and Pippin Took's son Faramir I, stared into the beautiful fields of Hobbiton as she worked with her mother.  
  
"Frina! Pay attention. This will be very valuable to you in the future," Goldilocks shouted when she noticed her daughter wasn't churning the butter as she was supposed to have been doing.  
  
"Mother, I am destined to be out there. I just know it. There is a rumor of a shadow in the east again, like in the time of Grandfather and Uncle Frodo," Frina replied. She had the bravery of her grandfather and twice the spunk.  
  
"Nonsense. The world has been at peace since Uncle Frodo and Grandfather Gamgee got rid of the One Ring thirty years ago."  
  
"What's all this about your father's adventure with the destruction of the One Ring?" Faramir inquired as he entered the kitchen.  
  
"Explain to your daughter that there is no shadow rising in the east, as I have been trying to explain to her for several days now," Goldilocks replied as she turned to face her husband.  
  
"MY daughter. The last time I checked, YOU were the one who gave birth to her. Besides, she IS right. Another dark lord has come to power in Mordor," Faramir retorted.  
  
"See? I told you. A seer in town said that I would be the one to help, as well as several of the Fellowship's future generations," retorted Frina.  
  
"Everyone knows that the seer doesn't know what she talks about," replied Goldilocks.  
  
"Actually, she is quite accurate. She did, after all, predict that your father would be elected mayor over five times after Frodo stepped down," replied Faramir.  
  
"Maybe you're right, but just to be sure, I'd contact the old members' families and see if what they say is true. It's better that we ask of the comings and goings of the world of the Big People before making a trip to Rivendell that may be worthless."  
  
"Good idea. As Frina is the one who this involves, she shall ask, though she shall have no problems with contacting Enaster. He is, after all, her third cousin."  
  
Enaster was the son of Meriadoc, or Merry, Brandybuck and Diamond of Long Cleeve. He was a handsome young man around Frina's age, and is just as mischievous as his father. He had curly auburn hair like his mother and was built very much like his father, only slightly slimmer.  
  
Frina was quickly shoved into the house by her parents. As soon as she sat at the desk, a quill, piece of parchment and ink well was thrust at her.  
  
"Hurry up and start. If there truly is a danger, then we need these sent out as soon as possible," said Faramir.  
  
Not wanting to infuriate her father, she immediately sat down and got to work. She started on the ones furthest from the Shire, meaning Enascious, Arwen and Aragorn's daughter, a talented swordswoman and bowman.  
  
A./N.: What do you think? I know it's not as long, but at least it works. I hope you enjoy. Flames, as I said in the summary, are perfectly acceptable. If you like it, feel free to review and tell your friends. 


	2. Chapter 2: The trouble starts

Disclaimer: I own only the plot and the children of the Fellowship. The rest belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. Here are a few mentions of the two people who reviewed. If you review, your name will be posted here. Anyway here they are. Little-lost-one: Thanks. I must have misread the family tree, but I'm talking about Pippin's son Faramir I and Sam's daughter Goldilocks's daughter Frina. CrimsonElf: Thanks. Here is chapter two.  
  
Chapter 2: the messages  
  
Frina sat at the desk writing the letters as she was told to. Basically she took the letter she wrote to Enascious and copied it for each one. There was Gimli's son Croin, who recently attempted to clear out and rebuild Moria. She also had Legolas's daughter Eunaristar, the beautiful princess of Mirkwood. Frodo never married, so that was one less to send out.  
  
After finishing them, she folded each one into neat thirds. Then she dropped a bit of dark green candle wax on it and stamped her cygnet ring on it so they would know whom it came from.  
  
She then sat outside for the mail cart to come. She waited for several hours when it finally came to her house. Frina was elated to see it come down the corner, as she was VERY bored.  
  
The driver, Enaster, stopped the cart and stepped out to hug her.  
  
"What brings you out here, Frina?" he asked.  
  
"I need you to deliver each of these to the children of the Fellowship. There is one for you in there. Their names are written on the back of each letter," she replied.  
  
"What is it about?"  
  
"I cannot discuss it out here. Read it in the privacy of your bedroom."  
  
"Alright. I shall."  
  
"Good. Now I believe you have a job to do." She pointed at the people waiting for him impatiently for him on their doorsteps.  
  
"I think you're right."  
  
Frina smiled at that comment. Enaster always knew how to make her smile. That was probably because they were in diapers together and bonded at early ages.  
  
As Enaster left, tucking the letters in organized cloth sacks labeled as to where they go, Frina heard a groan coming from the back garden. She dashed as quickly as she could to the garden. When she arrived, she saw her father writhing on the floor, moaning in pain.  
  
She dashed to the garden. Once she reached there, she saw her father lying on his back. He was drenched in sweat.  
  
"What's wrong, father?" she cried.  
  
"My chest," was all he could say.  
  
Frina ran with all the strength she had to the town apothecary.  
  
"Come quick, my father is in need of your assistance," she panted as she thrust the door open.  
  
The aging woman, not knowing what to expect, followed the young hobbit through to her garden.  
  
"Help me get him inside," the old woman said.  
  
Frina did as she was told and got him inside using the majority of her energy. Finally they get him inside and laid him on his bed.  
  
"I will do what I can to help," the apothecary said as she ushered her out the door.  
  
A./N. What do you think??? I know it's a little longer than even I expected. I would like to hear what you think, so please review. If you do, I will put your name and my reply at the beginning of the chapter. Thanks. 


	3. Chapter 3: Faramir in trouble?

Disclaimer: I own none of this. Only the children of the Fellowship belong to me. The rest is J.R.R. Tolkien's.  
  
I would now like to thank those of you who reviewed my fic.  
  
Gatekeeper: Thank you. I didn't realize that I switched tenses during the chapter. I'm glad you like it.  
  
Chapter 3: Faramir in Trouble?  
  
While waiting for an update on her father's condition, Frina wrote a letter to every one of the Fellowship's children except, of course, for Enaster, who she went right out and told after writing.  
  
It didn't take very long to get to his small house, which was only a roll down the hill from Bag End, where she now lives because Frodo died and left it to Faramir. When she got there, she rapped on the door quietly. Luckily for her, Enaster heard it and greeted her quite well.  
  
"Come in and make yourself at home," said Enaster.  
  
"Thank you. I have something rather important to tell you," replied Frina.  
  
"Really? What?"  
  
"My father is ill. I don't know what happened. He was fine a few hours ago, while I was talking to you. Then after you left, I heard a moaning noise and saw him collapse by the garden."  
  
"That's terrible! Is he alright?"  
  
"I'm not sure. The apothecary pushed my mother out the door so she could examine him."  
  
"Well, we had best go and see if he's doing well enough to have visitors."  
  
They trotted quickly up the steps that led to Bag End. When they got there, Goldilocks was standing outside crying.  
  
"What's wrong, Aunt Goldilocks?" inquired Enaster.  
  
"Faramir is dead. There was nothing the apothecary could do about his condition. He was pronounced dead soon after Frina left to tell you the news," replied Goldilocks.  
  
"Goodness! I always thought dad would never die this early in my life. He was only ninety years old," gasped Frina. "He did leave you something, Frina. Come with me and I'll give them to you," replied Goldilocks.  
  
Frina followed her mother into the house. Meanwhile, Enaster went home to give his family the dreadful news.  
  
A./N.: What do you think? I realize it's rather short, but it's still very dramatic. Let's see if you can guess what Faramir died from if you review. I do accept anonymous reviews so if you're not logged in and reviewed, don't worry as I'll still get it. 


End file.
